Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ISO sensitivity setting method for an image capturing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image capturing apparatuses have been realized according to which it is possible to set ISO sensitivity setting options to options that match a user's shooting style by switching the ISO sensitivity step number setting in an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-303407).
Since an unintended image, such as an image that appears to have a lower resolution, is shot in some cases when the user sets the ISO sensitivity, a recommended ISO sensitivity setting range (ISO sensitivity normal setting range) is presented to the user. In such a case, the upper limit value or the lower limit value of the ISO sensitivity normal setting range does not exist in the ISO sensitivity options with the step number setting selected by the user, and therefore the user needs to change the ISO sensitivity step number setting in order to perform setting to the upper limit value or the lower limit value of the ISO sensitivity normal setting range.